


I Love You A Little Too Much

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: hulkeye - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Tony's big parties, Bruce and Clint decide to have a bunch of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Due to his condition, Bruce can't actually have sex because it'll make him turn into the incredible Hulk but in this story, let's pretend he can.

Tony Stark was having a party and everyone was there. Rhodey and Bucky were chatting it up as their best friends, Tony and Steve, were making out. Pepper and Natasha were telling stories of Tony and Clint while eyeing each other. Thor decided to have a drinking contest and interrupted Tony and Steve. How could Tony say no? Maria chatted with Pepper and Natasha while Fury rolled his eyes and Phil watched as the idiots drank to see who could hold their alcohol more. Steve rolled his eyes and Buck just laughed. While everyone was having fun at Tony and Thor having a drinking contest, Clint slowly slipped his hands in Bruce's pants and started rubbing his hard cock.

"Clint.." Bruce whispered, blushing hard.  
"I know you want it." Clint grinned. "Plus, doing it in public is hot."

Bruce bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Clint started going at a faster speed until Bruce came on his fingers. He whipped his hand out of Bruce's pants and licked his fingers. Bruce was really hard and wanted Clint to himself. He grabbed Clint and dragged him into a room where he slams Clint against the wall and gets on his knees. He unzips Clint's pants and stuffs his cock in his mouth, sucking and licking the tip. Clint pants and grabs the back of Bruce's hair as Bruce sucked harder. For a shy and awkward scientist, Bruce had a talented tongue. Clint realized they were in Tony's room and smiled. He was gonna have some fun. As Bruce kept giving him a mind blowing blow job, he locked the door. Before Clint could think of anything else, Bruce sucked faster and Clint came in his mouth. Bruce swallowed and licked his lips, looking up to Clint.

"Ready to have some real fun?" Clint smirked.  
"Anything." Bruce panted.

Clint pushed Bruce onto the bed. He unzipped Bruce's pants and threw them off. Next were the boxers. Then he ripped Bruce's shirt off. Clint took a minute to look at Bruce's naked body. Bruce looked away and blushed hard. Clint threw his cloths off and crawled onto the bed. He took two fingers and stuck them hard into Bruce. Bruce gasped and arched his back. Clint took his other hand and started stroking Bruce's hard cock. Bruce started panting.

"I want you to fuck me hard." Bruce begged.  
"How much do you want it?" Clint teased.  
"So much."  
"Beg."  
"Give it to me. Now!"  
"Now?"  
"Oh god, yes! Now. I want it now!"

Clint loved it when Bruce begged. Clint let go out Bruce's cock and quickly took his fingers out, making Bruce gasp. Clint spread Bruce's legs apart and slammed his cock inside of Bruce. At first, the thrusts were slow and soft. Then they became hard and fast. The moans soon became grunts and then screams. Bruce loved it when Clint was rough. Clint held onto Bruce's hips as his thrusts became harder. As Clint slammed harder and harder into him, Bruce grabbed his own cock and started rubbing it hard. 

"Rub it harder." Clint demanded.  
"I'm gonna cum, Clint.." Bruce moaned.  
"Hold on a little longer."

Clint increased his speed and Bruce could feel his orgasm coming up but he kept masturbating as Clint demanded. Clint could feel his orgasm too but he kept going. He loved being inside of Bruce. Bruce couldn't hold it any longer and came onto his hands. Clint gave Bruce a few more hard thrusts and came inside of him. Clint fell on top of Bruce with his cock still inside of his lover. The two panted while looking at each other. Clint got up and took his cock out, making Bruce whimper.

"Clint, I want you to ride me." Bruce blushed.  
"Really?" Clint panted.  
"Yes. I want to feel your insides."

Clint sat on top of Bruce and stuck Bruce's cock inside of him. Clint arched his back and forgot how big Bruce was. Bruce grabbed Clint's hips and started moving him up and down. Bruce was really big but Clint loved it. As he started to ride Bruce slowly, Bruce moved one of his hands to grab Clint's hard cock. Bruce rubbed his thumb on the tip, making Clint shiver as Bruce's cock filled him. Bruce sat up as Clint continued to ride him. He let go of Clint's cock and grabbed his hips hard enough to cause bruising. As Clint moved his hips faster, Bruce started kissing up Clint's neck. Clint felt so warm to Bruce. Clint was ready to cum. Bruce knew his. Clint always threw his head back when he was ready to cum. Bruce pulled Clint's hair back with one hand and held his waist tight with the other hand. 

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, Bruce." Clint whined.  
"Keep going. You're doing great, Cupid." Bruce panted.

Finally, Clint screamed as he came. Bruce came moments later inside of Clint. They fell onto the bed next to each other and smiled as they shared a kiss.


End file.
